User blog:Weew1213/The Man with no Name vs Rooster Cogburn (1969) "Gunslingers in 60's"
(READ THE'' ''NOTES BEFORE YOU VOTE! Thank you.) This is a battle between gunslingers in the 60's but, there can only be one! There can. Only. Be. ''ONE! ''Joe '''or the Man with no Name faces off against '''Rueben J. Cogburn or Rooster Cogburn (1969). LET THEM FIGHT! 'The Man with no Name' A mercenary with little to no known background, the Man with No Name is a cowboy wandering the Wild West with no particular goal in mind. Originally a Civil War veteran, the Stranger first came to fame under the alias "Blondie", after taking a bounty on the outlaw Tuco, then freeing him. The two start a money-making scheme, but eventually the partnership fractures. The two former partners end up in conflict with each other as well as Angel Face, a sadistic bounty hunter. The three bounty hunters end up in a Mexican standoff at a cemetery believed to be filled with Aztec gold, with Angel Face being killed. The Stranger makes Tuco believe he will be killed as well, but takes his half of the gold and leaves the other half with his former partner. Adopting the alias of "Joe" in the small-town of San Miguel, the Stranger decides to abuse the opportunity brought by a town-wide family feud to earn money by selling information to both sides. Eventually, one family discovers his treachery and beat him, forcing him to flee. The Stranger nearly escapes, but discovers the merciless gang he had fled from threatens to murder the inn keeper. The Stranger returns, defeating the gang in a deadly shoot-out before leaving the town. He later works with bounty hunter Colonel Douglas Mortimer in hunting down the infamous outlaw El Indio. Although initially conflicted with each other due to pursuing the same bounty, the two bounty hunters work together. The Man with No Name, taking the alias "Manco", reluctantly agrees to infiltrate El Indio's gang, doing so by freeing an arrested gang member. The Stranger aids El Indio and his gang in robbing the Bank of El Paso, meeting with Mortimer to crack open the safe. The Stranger and Mortimer intend to steal the loot, but are caught in the act and beaten. El Indio releases the two prisoners, and then tells his gang they escaped in a plot to kill all them off to keep the loot for himself. After several violent shoot-outs, Mortimer is discovered to be the brother of one of El Indio's victims, and declines his share of the bounty. The Stranger then rides off into the sunset, with the bounties of all of El Indio's gang in tow. Man with no Name weapon showcase= Here I showcase all of The Man's weapons. |-| Bowie Knife= This is a variant of the hunting knife, it is over 12 inches and it is single edged blade. |-| Customized Colt Single Action Army= It has a muzzle velocity of 960 ft/s, for what feed system it is, it's a 6 round cylinder, and it's range has 40 yards.|-| Double Barrel Shotgun= Its range is less than 50 meters, the rate of fire depends on the user and fires one shot at a time. |-| Henry 1860= It has a range of 100 yards, it can fire 28 rounds/min, it has 16 rounds in each magazine or that can be loaded into it, and it fires with a breech loading lever. |-| Sharps 1874 rifle= The Muzzle velocity is 1,200 ft/s, it's effective range is 500 yrds or 460 meters but, it's maximum range is a 1000 yrds or 910 meters, it can fire up to 10 rounds/min, and it fires one round at a time. 'Powers and Abilities' *''Excellent Marksman:'' 'In ''The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly, he was able to shoot "The Rat" 's rope while he was being hanged from a pretty nice distance away. *Fast Reflexes: 'He was able to outdraw two people in a standoff. *Excellent Manipulator:'' He's excellent at manipulating people into doing things he wants or to play against one another. *''Able to keep a cool head:'' 'He is able to keep a cool head in any situation, including ones that he knew, he was surely going to die. 'Rooster Cogburn Reuben J. "Rooster" Cogburn is a fictional character who first appeared in the 1968 Charles Portis novel, True Grit. Cogburn was a veteran of the American Civil War who served under Confederate guerrilla leader William Quantrill, where he lost his eye. He was once married to an Illinois woman, who left him to return to her first husband after bearing Cogburn a single, extremely clumsy son (of whom Cogburn says, "He never liked me anyway"). Cogburn is described as a "fearless, one-eyed U.S. marshal who never knew a dry day in his life." He was "the toughest marshal" working the Indian Territory (present-day Oklahoma) on behalf of Judge Isaac Parker, the real-life judge of the United States District Court for the Western District of Arkansas (having criminal jurisdiction in the Indian Territory, as the bailiff repeatedly announces in both films). He shot a total of 64 men in eight years, killing 60. He killed 23 in four years and killed 60 by eight, all of whom he claimed to have killed in self defense. In the 1969 film, Cogburn helped a headstrong 14-year-old girl, named Mattie Ross, along with Texas Ranger LaBoeuf, to track down Tom Chaney, the man who drunkenly and gladly killed her father. In the 1975 sequel, he teamed up with elderly spinster Eula Goodnight and Wolf while on the trail of a desperado, Hawk, who had stolen a shipment of nitroglycerin from the U.S. Army. Cogburn demonstrated a ruthless attitude towards the criminals fugitives he pursued, he was generally very fair with Mattie and was shown to have a distaste for what he viewed as unnecessary cruelty. When LeBoeuf is birching Mattie for her refusal to return Fort Smith, Cogburn demanded that he stop, even going as far as to draw his pistol in threat. Later in the film, when Cogburn and Mattie witnessed two children caning a mule with sharpened sticks, Cogburn quickly intervened, cutting the mule loose and roughly throwing the two children onto the ground in retaliation. After Mattie was snakebitten, he rode through the night, holding her, in order to get her medical care. When the horse collapsed, he shot it and then carried her a long distance quickly to get her to a doctor, both saving her life and showing he really had the true grit Mattie thought he did. Bowie knife= This is a variant of the hunting knife, it is over 12 inches and it is single edged blade. |-| Colt Peacemaker= It has a muzzle velocity of 960 ft/s, for what feed system it is, it's a 6 round cylinder, and it's range has 40 yards. He dual wields these. |-| Stoeger IGA Coach Gun= Its range is less than 50 meters, the rate of fire depends on the user and fires one shot at a time. |-| Winchester 1894 Saddle Ring Carbine= Its range is 200 m, has a 15-round magazine, and uses a lever action to fire. 'Powers and Abilities' *''Excellent horse rider: ''He is constantly seen throughout the film of True Grit, on a horse, he can also shoot while riding on it. *''Excellent with his pistols:'' 'These are his goto weapons, he also has great marksmanship with these because he killed people whike he was on horse, while the horse was running or galloping I should say, and still managed to kill them. 'X-Factors X-Factors Explanations *''Marksmanship:'' I feel that Man has is a better marksman is because he doesn't really miss while I believe Cogburn and I feel that his feat of marksmanship is better than Rooster's. *''Experience:'' They both seem to be at this game for a long time, the Man was in the Civil War but, so was Rooster. *''Integrity:' 'Man with no Name has never been shown to lose his cool while Rooster is known to get drunk alot. *''Intelligence: ''These two are definitely smarter than the average man. Rooster is old and a bit wise while No Name is known to manipulate people. Notes *The battle will take place outside of a saloon. *Rooster may use his horse with in this battle if it requires to make this more fair for Cogburn. *Votes must have 5+ sentences that contain reasons why you think that warrior should win or have weapons or categories with edges to count as a vote. *They also must have proper spelling and grammar to count. *If you are going to do the categories with edges as a vote, all the warriors weapons will be counted as one category if any of you are confused. *Voting will be closed when I'm done writing the simulation. The battle between "Gunslingers in the 60's" Rooster wakes up from a loud noise. “Hey! Keep it down out there!” Rooster yells as he bangs on the door. He goes back to his seat, sits in it, and puts his hat on his face to go back to sleep. “Shut it, old man!” A voice outside responds. “Old?!” Rooster angrily asks and he storms to the door. “Why I aughtta-” He stops himself when he opens the door to see kids playing outside. “Alright, playtime’s over.” He says and the kids look at him and laugh. “Go on! Git!” He angrily gestures toward them and they don't move, they continue to play. Rooster becomes frustrated. So, he takes out his revolver and fires it up in the air. The kids stopped playing, looked at him and like a deer in headlights, they froze. “You heard me!” He angrily yelled. “Scram!” He commands, still with the gun pointed in the air. They do just that and they run as fast as they can. Rooster huffs angrily and heads back to where he was, sleeping in a chair with his hat on his face. He then, falls asleep again. He wakes up to a knock at the door. “If it's one of those d*mned kids again, I'm gonna-” he angrily thinks to himself but it is stopped when he sees Mattie. “Mattie. It's you!” Rooster smiles and hugs her. “It's been a good while, darlin’. How have you been?” He gladly asks. “I heard about this guy who's gotta bounty on ‘im. He’s in the saloon. I hear he’s dangerous.” Mattie tells him. “Ok, I’ll get him.” He says as he hugs Mattie one last time. “Why don’t you come with me?” He suggests. Her eyes widen. “No, no, no! You gotta go alone, I have- chores to do. Yeah, yeah, chores.” She quickly says as she hugs him. “Okay. I’ll talk to you later then.” He grins and kicks the side of the horse as he heads to town. Mattie sighs and walks off. Rooster rides on his horse and continues to do so until he gets to the town. Once does get to the down, he slows the horse down to a “walking” pace. He looks around the town for the saloon and sees a woman staring at him and he responds by tipping his hat to her. He continued to ride until he found the saloon. He then, steered the horse in the direction of the saloon and once he got there he stopped and slided off the saddle. He then tied his horse’s reins on the posts near the entrance there. He looks at the post and rubs the horse’s long snout. He pats it and heads inside. He goes through the saloon doors and unexpectedly the music and everyone continue their conversations. Then, a man nudges his friend with his elbow and whispers: “Cogburn, what’s he doin’ here?” His friend responds with “Yeah, what’s he doin’ here?” Whispers then, began to become louder and louder and his name is constantly being repeated in whispers so loud that they overcome the music and he sits near a man with a poncho. Once he sits down, the whispers stop and the music becomes the dominant sound once again. “What’ll it be?” The bartender asks. “Whiskey.” Cogburn replies and he looks down at the counter. He then, looks over at the man. He notices that the man has beard and a worn out cigar near his drink. “What do you want?” The man asks Rooster. “Just a drink. You can give a War vet that, right?” Rooster asks. “That makes two of us.” The Man replies asks he takes a sip from his drink. Rooster turns to him and asks: “What do you mean?” “We’re both veterans of that war. Which side do you serve?” “The Confederacy, you?” “I can’t quite remember.” The man replies then pauses. “Why are you really here?” “I hear there’s a bounty on someone’s head and he’s in this place and I want to find him.” Cogburn whispers. “Really? You want me to help you find him?” The man asks. “I don’t know. I ain’t splittin’ it with you if you want to work with me.” Rooster hesitates. “Alright, deal.” The man replies and he shakes Cogburn’s hand. “Let’s get out of here.” The man gestures towards the doors. “Yeah, let’s get out of here.” Rooster agrees. They both get out of their seats and walk out the doors. When they get outside,Rooster walks in front of the Man to get to his horse. They both come to a stop when they get to Rooster’s horse. Rooster then uses his bowie knife to cut the reins free. While that is happening, the Man lights a cigarette and cocks his revolver. Which is now pointing at the back of Rooster’s head. A smile grows on Rooster’s face. “Alright.” Rooster says with a smile on his face and begins to turn around. “Let's ride and find this son of a-” Before he could finish his sentence, he sees the revolver pointed at his face. “That man you're looking for? I think I found him.” The man chuckles. Rooster puts his hands up and grumbles. “You know that little girl- what was her name?” The man pauses to think and he looks down at the ground to try and think of the name while holding the revolver up at Rooster. “Mary? Tabbie? Maggie? Mattie? Mattie! Sweet little girl. Anyway, she came into the bar, actin’ all tough. Claiming that you could take on anyone. So, I got up from my seat and took her out back and pulled this thing out.” He gestures when he says that. “Put up in ‘er face and with a little talkin’, she helped me bring you here because there was a bounty on your head.” “Why?” Rooster asks him. “You know Ned Pepper? He’s sick of failing to kill you so, he put a bounty on your head.” The man answers still with his pistol firmly pointing at his target’s face. “No, why’d you use Mattie to get to me?” Rooster asks as he puts the bowie knife in hand behind his back slowly. “Oh, she’ll seemed like she’d know you pretty well and I was right.” The man responds and Rooster had already flipped the knife over and has a great grip on it. “You must be great at guessing because-” Rooster throws the knife at the man but he dodges it by angling his right shoulder to the left; and as that is happening the Man is putting his pistol in the holster and a second later after the knife gets stuck in the pole behind him, he grabs the bolo knife hanging off the right side of the Man and launches it at Rooster. Which Rooster jumps out of the way. They both look at each other and see that their horses with has their guns, are on the opposite sides of one another. They both run toward their horses and intentionally knock into each other where their shoulders collide, they are both knocked backwards and off their feet. The Man sits up and scrambles to get up as fast as he can. Rooster is a bit dazed and looks around and sees that his hunter is trying to find a weapon. He then flips over onto to his stomach and crawls over to his and picks himself up to the grab the Coach gun which is on the side that he is facing. The Man keeps trying to get his Henry rifle and looks over to see his target getting the gun hanging off Rooster’s horse and then, scrambles to get his double barrel which he does and Rooster gets his Coach gun. They both cock their shotguns and turn around; they then turn and see that the other has a shotgun as well but, neither of them fire a shot. They both seem to be waiting for someone to fire first. Rooster continues to aim his gun at the Man as he gets up and he keeps his shotgun pointed at his target. Rooster stands up and he is still looking at his opponent. They then, both stop looking at one another and find cover. Rooster panting while behind cover with shotgun in hand. “''Godd*mn, I haven’t ran like this in years.''” Rooster thinks to himself. A crack breaks through the air and a piece of his cover that is to the top right of him, explodes and Rooster responds with a blast from his coach gun and fires the piece of cover his enemy is behind which is actually to the right of the Man. The Man gets up and fires back, blowing another piece of Rooster’s cover away and Rooster also blows another piece of the Man’s cover. The Man throws away his shotgun and looks around to see any weapons. He then, looks down to see his custom revolver and he pulls it out of its holster. He stands up and turns to fire at Rooster. He runs and shoots at Rooster and his piece of cover to get his Henry rifle. Little did the Man know, Rooster was already getting his winchester rifle. They were too focused on getting themselves prepared to spare a thought that their enemy was doing the same. Once the Man does get his Henry, he grabs his Sharps rifle as well and slings the weapon onto his back. Rooster gets his winchester and gets on his horse and starts to ride away. The Man hears that Rooster is trying to do that and turns around, Henry in hand, he raises the rifle and starts firing at his target. Each shot misses because he’s trying to shoot Rooster off the horse. He keeps firing until he is out of bullets with the Henry rifle. “D*mn.” he mumbles due to the cigar in his mouth. He drops the rifle and grabs his Sharps rifle. He raises it to aim at his target but, lowers it a bit when he sees that Rooster is turning around. Still with his gun lowered, Rooster is now turned around and is firing at the Man with both his winchester and revolver; firing one at a time. The Man holds his breath, bullets flying past his face and rifle, his aim is on Rooster himself but, brings it down to his horse and fires. Rooster hears a shot and seconds later, he is launched forward, onto the ground, as the horse crumbles under him. He groans with and spits out some dirt. He looks up to see the Man walking towards him while loading another bullet into his rifle. Rooster began breathing slowly to regain his breath and tried to get up. He looked at the Man and saw that he was getting closer. He had finally gotten his breath back and pulls himself up where he is on his knees. He looks over to see the Man but he doesn’t see him, he sees the barrel of a Sharps rifle. He looks up to see the Man holding it. “If you were a man, we would duel this out.” Rooster says to him. The Man looks at the clock, that’s in the middle of the town and he drops his Sharps rifle. “The next time it strikes an hour, we fire.” he tells Rooster. The Man begins to walk to his spot and pulls out his custom revolver. He then clicks a button that causes the cylinder to open up and he spins it. Then he jerks the revolver to the right and the cylinder clicks right back in. After that, he puts the revolver back in its holster and he stops where he is because he is in the spot he needs to be in. Rooster just limps over to his position and waits for the bell to strike an hour. They both look at each other, hands hovering over their pistols. Rooster’s heart is beating so fast that it seems like a challenge to even take a breath that he has to gulp his air down. Then, the bell strikes and as if time stopped, the Man spits out his cigar and while the cigar is dropping, he grabs his revolver. He then aims and fires it at Rooster’s heart. As Rooster grips his revolver, he feels a very sharp pain in his heart. He looks down, falls to his knees and holds his heart. He begins to spit up blood and falls backwards. He looks up at the sky, life flashing before his eyes and blood in his mouth. The Man walks over to his target and lights another cigar. He lifts the revolver and says “It’s just the job.” Rooster looks at the barrel and the Man fires. Expert's Opinion The Man had better weapons and was just the better warrior in this fight. Plus he was a lot younger and was quicker on the draw. He is the definite better warrior here. Category:Blog posts